


Christmas Cheer

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac receives a pleasant Christmas surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cheer

Mac slipped his key into the lock, but before he had a chance to turn it the door opened and he found himself staring into the blue eyes of his lover.

“Horatio?”

Horatio softly smiled and drew Mac inside. He closed the door by pushing Mac up against it and taking his mouth in a breath stealing kiss. “Hi,” he softly said once the kiss was over.

Mac licked his lips and smiled back at the redhead. “Hi,” he replied. “What brings you to New York?”

“I thought I would bring you some Christmas cheer,” Horatio explained. He removed Mac’s overcoat and hung it up in the hall closet. He then took Mac’s hand and led him into the kitchen.

Mac took in the control disaster his kitchen had been turned into and chuckled.

“What?” Horatio asked.

“Are you always so passionate about your cooking?” Mac ran a finger through the light dusting of flour on the counter and held it up for Horatio to see.

“You caught me cleaning up,” Horatio admitted with a hint of chagrin in his voice. “Stella promised to call and let me know when you were leaving.”

Mac picked up Horatio’s phone which was covered in flour and held it out to the redhead. “She probably did, but your phone appears to be a casualty of your passion.”

Horatio shrugged and took his phone. He wiped it clean and slipped it into his jeans pocket. “Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes.”

“Just enough time for us to clean up your mess,” Mac said as he walked over to the sink and picked up a yellow and white dish rag.

“Sounds like a good plan,” Horatio agreed.


End file.
